This invention relates in general to underwater diving equipment, and in particular to a device for enabling divers to drink liquids while underwater.
In scuba diving, compressed air carried in portable tanks by the diver is employed for breathing. The compressed air is normally very dry to avoid corrosion of the tank and valves. Breathing the dry air dries out the diver's mouth and lungs. Also, if the diver is in salt water, the salt water will extract moisture from the diver's body, further dehydrating the diver.
In many cases, it is not feasible for the diver to drink the water that he is diving in. Either the water is salt water, or it may be contaminated.
Being underwater presents problems in bringing a drinking container filled with water while diving. If the container is rigid, the water within would remain at atmospheric pressure, much less than the surrounding atmosphere. The pressure differential would make access to liquid inside the container difficult. If the container is flexible, any air inside is compressed by the hydrostatic pressure. If the diver accidentally swallows compressed air, it will expand in the diver's stomach as the pressure reduces while ascending. This could cause injury to the diver.